Queln
Queln is an X-Force empowered Elite Rahkshi and leader of the Rahkshi faction on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life Queln began its' life as a Rahkshi of Chain Lighting, in service to the Brotherhood of Makuta, when it was are created from a Kraata-Hi that was dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Hi was then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that was created. The Makuta of Keetongu who had created the Kraata that became Queln possessed an innate X-Force and this was passed on to a select few of the Rahkshi she spawned. Eventually Queln began to awaken its' X-Force powers and become its' own being, gaining new armor and powers. At some point it ended up on Recla Nui as the leader of its' brethren, and after learning about its' powers from the Makuta, killed her with its' new found dimensional abilities. ''VX After arriving, Queln broke a deal between Ilos and Wolf by attacking Wolf from behind and vanishing again. A few days later, Queln and its' fellow Rahkshi decided to enter battle against the Toa Recla. After they arrived, Queln began to mock the Toa about how they would win and that the Toa would stand no chance. It was blindsided by Kes and taken down, but faked being damaged while the fighting went on around it, observing how its' foes fought. It then ordered the retreat of the other X-Rahkshi soon thereafter. A few days later, the Rahkshi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahi and X-Skakdi. Queln faced Ilos, holding its' own and attempting to use its' dimensional powers to eliminate Ilos, but a blow knocked it off balance, making it lose control of its' powers for a few moments, hitting Myers with them, transporting it to another dimensional plane, most likely destroying the X-Rahkshi of Fear. As the other factions escaped, Queln and the X-Rahkshi fled as well. Kes was sent after Queln, whom he soon encountered and dueled. Queln was tempted to use its' dimension powers, but with its' swift Chain Lightning, it managed to begin to wound Kes. It then decided that it wanted a corpse, and refrained from utilizing its' dimensional powers. Kes managed to nearly defeat Queln, despite knowing the Rahkshi had played dead in the past in their first encounter. Queln continued to hammer away with its' powers, while Kes continued to fight back, soon taking it down. Queln once more feigned defeat for a short time, and fired a blast into the back of Kes's head, wounding him as he left. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Queln primarily fighting Zera and Eiros. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, powering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. During the next two days, Queln and Gelt met and decided on a plan. They were to act with caution and eliminate anyone they could with swift assassinations, and then let more of their foes kill each other and themselves, if possible. They split up to cover the two docks on the island to be sure nobody came as backup for any side. Queln finally found the Void Foundation base, with Monsth nearby. Monsth let it pass and head down, where Queln planned on taking the base for its' own. It witnessed the Toa Recla killing Stiez and knew the base would easily be its' now. However, as it was plotting inside of it, the Toa destroyed the base, bringing it down on top of Queln. Queln was impaled by some steel, trying to escape, rather than die in such a place. Abilities & Traits Queln, as leader of the X-Rahkshi, is a meticulous and careful warrior. It observes and watches, and also knows when to use its' foes overconfidence against them, such as playing dead, simply in order to gather information. Queln is manipulative and sly, but wouldn't betray its' people. It naturally has the powers of Chain Lightning, and was granted the power to manipulate dimensions by the X-Force. Tools Queln carries a Staff of Chain Lightning with trident ends. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:X-Force Category:Elite Rahkshi Category:Koji